Gretel and Isegrim travel to Pluribus
Path to the Dark One - EVENT - Gretel and Isegrim travel to Pluribus to meet a Connector in order to hire an assassin that will be able to kill Erik Gustav Ragnarsson . An event that leads to Isegrim's arrest and trial in 5030 OTT -------------Excerpt (Eric Olafson, Neo Viking ) ------------------------ >>>> Lillifee came in as she always did instead of using tech as she knew her boss liked to see her legs, of course, the rest of her body." Mr. Nu-Chang we have a client." Chang motioned his nephew to remain utmost silent and find a seat in the extra chair by the window. Then nodded to Lillifee, who returned in a moment with a huge human dressed in a fur and leather, the fellow wore heavy boots. He had long hair braided and it was as black as its massive beard. An anachronistic helmet was sitting on his head. The strange dress of his customer was nothing that surprised Garry , not on Pluribus . There was nothing any being could wear to really turn heads or raise eyebrows, but usually, his customers dressed a subtle and nondescript as possible. With a flick of his hand, he brushed over the Privacy Field activator. His office was already shielded but this was an advanced privacy field that would not only prevent visual and audio surveillance, but jam all forms of known communication devices and with its Saresii Psi tech prevented any Psionic snooping as well. "What can I do for you?" Chang said then after the readout inside his sunglasses relayed that no bugs or other means of eavesdropping were active or present and that his guest did not have a hidden police ID chip . This part of his scanning sensors was of course highly illegal. "I want to hire an assassin. I need the Representative of Niflheim killed, how much will that cost?" Chang immediately knew this was no plant and or spy to trick him into something. This was the hick of some colonial world who wanted for whatever reason the representative of that world dead. He had a whole list of contacts he could make who would be able to do that. However, killing a rep was serious and would bring the Union Police into the game and they were quite good at their game. "My dear customer, I do not want to know who you are from where you come from or who you want dead. I will explain to you what a Connector does and then provide you with a few suggestions solely as general information as how something like that could be accomplished. My fee has nothing to do with whatever service you might decide upon. My fee is solely based on the Information I give you and in that case, it will be 100,000 credits." Of course, that was ten times as much as he would charge usually but he wanted to see how much of the hick was show and how much was indeed genuine." The human giant pulled a Credit strip ." Do you want it as transfer or in Palladium Chips ?"<<<< Category:Events Category:Plots & Scenes